A Clear Night
by izziebella913
Summary: The entire story of Eclipse told from Alice's POV
1. Chapter 1

So Twilight from Alice's POV turned out well, and I am planning on writing New Moon , but that takes a bit more effort because Alice isn't in a majority of the book. So in the mean time, i'm going to try writing Eclipse in Alice's POV. I would really appreciate your opinions, ideas, and critiques in the writing of this because not only will it improve what i'm writing but it will keep me writing it if I know that SOMEONE is reading it. Anywho, here it goes.

A Clear Night

Chapter 1

The ring of a cell phone echoed through the open room of the boutique so that the two other shoppers turned their heads towards our directions.

"Would you turn that down!' I tried to keep my whisper at a low volume, but for once I was surprised by something. I didn't have to look at the phone to know that it would be Emmett on the other line. "Don't even think about it," I grabbed it from her hand before she could completely flip open the phone.

"Alice! What if it's an emergency!"

"I would know by now. Plus, you promised me a girl's afternoon; in case you haven't noticed, Emmett is not a girl." My humor was answered with a glare from Rosalie who quickly snatched the phone back from me.

"I promised you a girl's afternoon, but that doesn't mean that I have to be cut off from the rest of the world. You, at least, still have some tie to the outside world."ou

"The outside world? Rose, we're shopping! This is practically the opposite of being cut off from the world."

_Bella's truck pulls up to a small house off of the main road. She has her school things with her, and is greeted at the door._

"Besides," I couldn't help but smile at my new discovery, "If you want to complain, I'll just find a new shopping partner."

Rosalie laughed, "Oh right, 'cause Jasper has such good taste in women's blouses." She smiled as she held up a blue floral top.

"No, of course not, I was talking about Bella. She just got ungrounded, so I can always take her instead." I knew how to wipe a smile off of her face.

The silence was satisfying as we continued through the stores.

After a moment Rosalie decided to acknowledge my existence, "She doesn't have any ore sense of style than Emmett and Jasper combined. Plus, you shouldn't be focusing on Bella at a time like this, didn't Carlisle tell you to keep an eye out for that new Vampire in Seattle?"

I knew that we have right to be confident in our disguise from the common population, but her comfort in openly discussing this topic with such volume in public was still a surprise to me. I lowered my own voice, "If anything happens I'll see it, don't worry about that. Besides, what's happening in Seattle is no where near us and won't have the slightest effect on us unless whoever they are changes direction, and if that happens I'm sure to see it. This is all just a precaution."

"Whatever, hey, and maybe something good would result if a baby vampire were to visit forks, especially with someone so delicious smelling in this town." her smile was back and I hated this feeling. Whenever Rose talks about Bella I get a pit in my stomach. I love Bella, but I don't want to be caught in between her and Rosalie; besides, Rose is just less accepting of a potential threat to our lifestyle, she's not a fan of change.

We continued our shopping until the street lights were our only source of light down the dark streets. We returned to Rose's car, shopping bags in hand, and began the drive back. There weren't many cars on the road, which allowed us to travel at a relatively quick speed. My conversations with Rose are never quite as deep or complex as those with Jasper or Carlisle. On the way home we discussed the full week of rain ahead of us, unfortunately that would leave us no good hunting days until the weekend and Jasper is beginning to get a bit restless.

We pulled up to the lit house just as Edward was getting out of his car. The clock in the car read 10:13.

"Home a little after curfew are we?" Rose's taunting echoed off the surrounding trees.

"I'm sure Alice told you about Bella's new conditions?" Edward seemed in a rush to simply get inside.

"Well, no, but it wouldn't make the slightest of impact on me what her 'conditions' are; she obviously has a few if she's seriously attracted to you, Edward."

"Hilarious Rose," Edward's less than bemused expression slowly changed to a brighter one and turned his attention back to me. "She'll be ready for that shopping spree of yours any time now." his side smile slid across his face.

"I can't wait."

"But know that you won't be allowed to go into Seattle, and it's not just my warning, her father agrees."

**The point and success of a shopping spree fails if there are no descent shops. **I hoped that my expression would be as easily read as my thoughts.

"The shopping in Port Angeles is fine, Alice, especially for what Bella would be shopping for.

**This is pointless, no new vampire in Seattle is going to head our way, and with me with Bella she will have no problem, we will know where to stay away from. **

"Alice, don't argue this point with me. She is not going to Seattle until all of this blows over, end of story. I know that this is just a precaution, but better safe than sorry."

Rose chose to make her presence known again, "Would you stop having these arguments in your head? If I have to stand here, at least allow me the amusement of hearing the discussion."

Edward turned to her for a moment, "No one said you have to stand here, Rose. Emmett's home, what on earth is keeping you here?"

Rose returned his comment with another glare, and without another word proceeded inside the house.

For the sake of continuing our human interactions I continued vocally, "Fine, Edward, but the minute, and I mean MINUTE this vampire passes through Seattle I demand a full out shopping spree whether Bella is up for it or not. It is almost graduation and she has nothing new to wear."

"Fine, Alice, but not until then. And be careful even when you are in Port Angeles."

"I'm always careful, especially with Bella, nothing unexpected will happen, you know that."

"I know, but trouble is the last thing that we need right now, especially since Bella's freedom is newly recovered, let's not ruin that so soon."

"Agreed."

As if on cue, Jasper burst through the garage door, nearly taking it off of its hinges. "There's going to be a major rain fall starting in about an hour, so no one will be on the trails. Care for a late night snack?"

"Hey! Since when did you become the psychic in the family?" I laughed, "I didn't even see that coming." Jasper ignored my comment and redirected his attention to Edward.

"So? What do you think?"

"As much as I'd love getting soaking wet for a few rabbits, I think I'm going to pass."

"There's more than just rabbits out there."

"Not much that stays out in the rain. But ask Emmett, you know he's always up for a good hunt, no matter what Rose says."

The two laughed and proceeded inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for typing errors I will go back and correct them, but I'm in such a hurry to get all of my thoughts and ideas out there, as well as getting the initial chapters done for people to read that I'm not doing very well with my proof reading.

Chapter 2

The day was perfect, a dreary atmosphere matched the dark skies over Forks as I walked down the hall from class. I didn't even mind the drone and monotony of the English teacher lecturing on about Hamlet, a story that, no matter how many times I read, I can find no sympathy for the protagonist.

The cafeteria was mostly empty by the time I arrived. I was surprised because English was in a separate building, and I was pretty sure that I hadn't walked too fast. I headed to out table where Ben was seated, head down in his book.

"Hey, Ben," He waved in response without shifting any focus away from the book until Angela entered the room; and even then, it was only to shift over a tad to allow her more space to sit.

As soon as Bella entered the room I could smell her; even after time and everything that we have been through I can still sense her presence and smell over everyone else. She fits in so well with Edward, and looks so natural around him, I've never seen anything like that before. Edward is such a private character, and the way that he has opened up to Bella has given us all new hope about what he will make of himself; he has found purpose now. However, the one thing that Bella could do is try a little harder with her fashion, especially when she has the figure for most clothes. She could pull off so many looks if she just gave it a little effort but instead, she chooses to choose comfort first, in her jeans and old T-shirt that she is sporting today.

The two girls, once seated, started directly in discussing graduation announcements. After years of graduations, I've forgotten how stressful such a topic can be.

"How about you, Alice?" Angela's voice drew me back into the conversation. I've noticed myself getting distant more often, which doesn't help in the social element of our cover.

"All done." I responded with a smile.

It really is not my fault for getting preoccupied during conversations, because any talk of graduation I have already heard at least fifteen times before. I was glad that Bella was making an effort, by helping Angela with her graduation plans, to get out and do things without Edward for a change, although hopefully that social instinct will help me get a shopping trip in with her.

"Well, this is great, Bella!" Angela's voice was higher than it was a minute ago, "We'll have to go out to celebrate." At these words I perked up.

"You have no idea how good that sounds." Bella's answer was sincere.

"What should we do?" I jumped at the opportunity to get out with Bella. Maybe we could get some shopping in further away. I mean, if her father has really ungrounded her, then maybe he would let her take a weekend trip somewhere, and then we would really be far away from Seattle. Maybe we could go down to L.A., or a trip a little further away, like to ...

Bella cut me off, "Whatever you're thinking, Alice, I doubt I'm _that_ free."

"Free is free, right?" I mean, why not?

"I'm sure I still have boundaries - like the continental U.S., for example."

Despite the laughs I found this less than amusing. I never got a chance to enjoy the splendor of Rome while we were there. "So what are we doing tonight?"

My question seemed reasonable and not bazaar, but the look that I got from Bella was almost disbelief.

"Nothing. Look, lets give it a couple of days to make sure he wasn't joking. It's a school night, anyway."

It slips my mind sometimes that everyone else isn't up all night and has to put more effort into school work when it is their first time going through school. "We'll celebrate this weekend, then." I explained, trying to stay optimistic.

"Sure," Bella's lack of enthusiasm for any form of celebration was almost depressing.

Since I was getting nothing out of Bella I turned to Angela. "So, if we absolutely must stay in on the continent, what do you think about a trip to Los Angeles?"

Angela's eyes widened at the thought of apparently taking such a trip. "Jeeze, I have better start talking to my parents now if I'm planning on convincing them to let me go."

"They must have some pretty awesome comic book stores there." The two of us turned our head to where Ben had been sitting silently the entire conversation; both of us in utter shock. "What? That's where they produce all of those movies based on graphic novels and what not, why wouldn't they have a bunch a stores, you girls are going to shop anyways, I can shop too, you know."

His logic as well as his grammar was mind boggling.

"I'm pretty sure this is going to be a girl's only trip," Angela's eyes shifted to me briefly as I gave her an affirming nod. "But we will get to L.A. sometime Ben, don't worry. Plus, you've been saying that you've wanted a night with the guys anyways, why not make it a whole weekend?"

"But, Angela I ..."

_The red hair blows in the wind in contrast with the green of the trees behind her. Her head lifts up from the ground. Victoria's face looks straight into my eyes, her red irises glistening in the sun. Below her a man is lying on the ground, on his shirt is a logo of the Forks fire department. _

I couldn't help myself jump at this last image. Victoria is back? And she's in Forks? I closed my eyes to see what else I could get from the vision, but I had already been startled out of it.

"Is it naptime already, Alice?" Edward's voice sounded calm and relaxed, but I was sure that he saw what I did. I realized that we were still in the cafeteria, and I had to play off what had just happened. There would be ways that we could get around this; we had gotten away from Victoria before, why not again?

"Sorry, I was daydreaming, I guess." I smiled at Edward. **Did you see that, Edward?**

His eyes shifted up and down ever so slightly, confirming that he had seen the vision as well.

"Daydreaming's better than facing two more hours of school," Ben said next to me. He was right, in a way, although the two more hours of school would allow me to think through what the best way to handle this situation would be.

"Agreed." I turned to Angela, "So we have a lot of planning if we want to pull this trip off. I'm so excited, I really hope that both you and Bella's parents will let us go, I am in desperate need for new sandals and shorts for the summer season." I tried to keep up the same energy from earlier in the conversation in attempts to make any one who noticed my momentary lapse in emotion forget that the entire event ever happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The rest of the day trailed on as normal for most, and I spent the afternoon considering how fat I should take the new news. For the sake of convenience and lowering the level of stress, Edward should probably get Bella away from Forks for the time anyways. During Math I focused on the timing of the visit; I estimate some time on Saturday. With Bella gone the rest of us can focus on Victoria. I still hadn't decided whether it would be best just to chase her out of town or not, but knowing Edward he is going to want her gone ... for good. If it is just her, as my visions are telling me now, then all of us should have no problem surrounding her and cutting her off, I am only worried about how long that might take us.

At the end of the day I knew that I would have to play it off as if nothing happened, and wait to talk to Edward about it until he comes home from Bella's tonight. I jumped into the back of the car before most of the students made their way to the parking lot.

As Edward came into view he was walking with, not only Bella, but Mike Newton as well. This was odd, but I suppose I would have seen it if I wasn't focusing on our predicament with Victoria It seems as if they were talking about car problems, and I could faintly hear the conversation. What did catch my attention, however, was Edward's offer.

"I know a few things - I could take a look, if you like. Just let me drop Alice and Bella at home." Wow, Edward must really not be in the mood to talk to anyone about what happened today at lunch, including me.

The two crossed, leaving Mike behind who must have declined the offer, towards the car, and were relatively quiet getting in - I chose to boost the conversation.

"You're really not _that_ good a mechanic, Edward. Maybe you should have Rosalie take a look at it tonight, just so you look good if Mike decides to let you help, you know. Not that it wouldn't be fun to watch his face if _Rosalie_ showed up to help. But since Rosalie is supposed to be across the country attending college, I guess that's not the best idea. Too bad. Though I suppose, for Mike's car, you'll do. It's only within the finer tunings of a good Italian sports car that you're out of your depth. And speaking of Italy and sports cars that you stole there, you still owe me a yellow Porsche. I don't know that I want to wait for Christmas." Actually, I knew that I couldn't wait for Christmas, and through everything I still had my visions on the look out for any hints that Edward wouldn't want to wait either. It's things like this that Edward pretends to let slip his mind, such as buying a wonderful car for his wonderful sister who saved his life, which I try to remind him of any chance that I get.

"And speaking of Rome," I continued, "Angela and I have been planning a weekend trip to Los Angeles, but there are only so many places that you can visit and shop there. I really wanted to take Bella on a grander trip. It has been so long since the two of us have done anything really fun together, and I want to do something nice for her. Right Bella?" I didn't really leave time for her to answer. "So I was thinking ... do you think it would be worth asking Charlie if we could steal Bella for, say, a week to take a REAL shopping trip to Rome? or London Maybe? I'm sure I could work some magic on him, he does seem to like me more than you, or maybe we just shouldn't ask him at all."

At this point we were almost home. Edward would drop me at the edge of the drive way as usual, and I began wondering if Bella would ask him about what happened at lunch. We pulled up to the edge of the winding road. I hopped out. **Please find a way to get her out of here, Edward. We will explain everything when the time is right, but it will just be easier if she's not in the picture when Victoria gets here. **I was satisfied with the slight nod he gave before driving off again.

I almost wanted to go inside and pretend like nothing had happened; I wanted to wait for Edward to return, but I knew that we had to keep everyone informed, and the more time we have to plan the better.

I walked up the steps to the large door, just standing, looking at it as if it were a way for me to keep all of my visions hidden from everyone else. I knew I had to face them at one point or another, so I opened the door slowly, hoping that I wouldn't be bombarded with people.

As soon as the door opened a flash of blues and greens blurred before me, and then a crash. Emmett and Jasper were in the middle of one of their wrestling matches - Emmett winning as usual. Their cheerful mood would make this news that much harder to deliver. It wasn't that this was anything to get upset about, but it would cause tension, especially with Rosalie who still had not warmed up to any activity involving Bella, even if she wouldn't be there.

"Sorry, darling," Jasper was at my side, "but I don't really have time to talk." he pressed his lips to my cheek and gave a slight smile, but in another instant, he was gone with Emmett right behind him.

I would have to tell them ,and soon. I knew Edward would keep Bella out of the loop for her own protection and to keep her from worrying; despite the years, she still doesn't quite trust our abilities, especially with a single vampire.

Rosalie came blithely down the stairs in one of the new outfits that we had picked up. She searched the room for Emmett, obviously looking for his approval and praise of her new outfit, although for what it's worth, eh wouldn't notice any of it without being prompted.

Maybe I should start with Carlisle; he would most likely be level headed about the prospect. I couldn't bring myself to dampen the overall cheerful mood of the house. Since Carlisle had mentioned this morning his early departure from work, and since he wasn't in sight I headed to his study. As I took the first step up the stairs, I was blinded by a vision.

_Edward's car pulls up in the drive way the sky is dark, but it is too early to be completely black; it is probably just after dusk. This is strange that Edward would be back from Bella's so quickly. Edward steps out of the car, but crosses around to the other side before making his way to the door. he opens the car door, and I am able to recognize her by the shoes alone. _

"Bella's coming!" I couldn't even take the couple of steps back down the the main floor before Esme poked her head around the upstairs corner.

"Tonight?" In addition to the excitement in her voice, a slightly frantic look crossed her face; I didn't need a vision to know that she would be worried that the house would not be in good enough condition for any guests no matter how many times they have visited us.

"Yes, Esme, tonight," I looked outt eh window at the already setting sun, "she should actually be here in about an hour or so."

"Well, wonderful, but why without much notice? Is something wrong?"

I couldn't explain everything just then, Esme was already worried about having guests, let alone a vampire coming to town. I focused.

_Bella sits beside Emmett looking right at home as she continues in conversation with Esme. _

"No, there is nothing wrong. She is probably just looking for a change of scenery, she just got ungrounded, you know"

"Oh, how lovely. I wish I had food." A loud crash came from downstairs. "Oh, and would you tell those two to cut it out, we are expecting guests and I would prefer not to have any broken furniture."

"Of course, and she has probably already eaten." I turned and proceeded down the steps.

After convincing the boys to do their damage outside, I surrendered myself to the confines of y room to consider the best course of action.

Could Victoria be the cause of so many fatalities in Seattle? I thought that we had determined them to be caused by a new vampire, probably a newborn stranded after being bitten. Victoria would know better than to be so messy in such a populated area. Or could she have done this on purpose to distract us from seeing her coming sooner. Why now? Why alone if she knows that there are so many of us? What was she planning?


End file.
